gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
I Have GUTS (Episode 2, Season 1)
Summary Episode 2 of I Have GUTS. Plot The next day both teams show-up outside. There is a picnic basket placed in-between the two teams. 'Frostery: '''And welcome to episode 2 of I Have GUTS! I hope you enjoyed the camps provided for you. '''Miss Simian: '''What camps? '''Frostery: '''The camps we set-up to be your teams headquarters. Why? '''Stace: '''We couldn't find them. '''Frostery: '''You didn't find the tents? Are you serious?! '''Penny: '''Hey stop making fun of us. You didn't even give us directions to the camps! '''Frostery: '''Oh, uh . . . moving on. Now, there is a picnic basket in-between you two teams. The challange is to open the picnic basket and find the peanut butter jelly sandwitch. '''Dan: '''How? '''Frostery: '''By eating each of the 30 individual sandwitches in the same basket. '''Stace: '''But what if they're poisonous? '''Frostery: '''Hey, there's only one way to win I Have GUTS: to win disgusting challanges. Team Gladiator, you'll have to sit one person out since The Pshycos are short a teamate. I'll give you a minute. A minute later. '''Frostery: '''For The Gladiators, Anais will be sitting-out. Now, ready your stomachs, because the contest begins . . . . . . now! Both teams tear-up the picnic basket and find sandwitches. '''Rachel: '''I'm not gonna sit around eating dirty sandwitches. '''Dan: '''You don't even know if it's dirty. '''Rachel: '''But some ugly person could've touched it. I'm trying to stay beatiful. '''Bobert: '''And I can't eat. I'm a robot. '''Alan and Kayla: '''We back-out too. '''Dan: '''But that's half the team! '''Carrie: '''I can't eat. I'm out. '''Dan: '''Then I guess it's just the three of us. Dan looks at Emily, Tina, and Masami. '''Emily: '''I'm backing-out on this one. Good luck. '''Dan: '''What?! Do you guys ''not ''wanna win 2 minllion dollars?! '''Masami: '''Of course I do! Let's start eating! '''Tina: '''I'm out. '''Dan: '''OK, so it's just the two of us? This team doesn't have motivation. It's just full of quiters. '''Kayla: '''Hey, don't go insulting us dogsbreath! We didn't sign-up to eat poisonous sandwitches. '''Dan: '''They're NOT poisonous!!! How can you tell? Nobody ever touched them, by the likes of it! '''Mr. Small: '''I found it! '''Frostery: '''It looks like The Gladiators have won the second challnge! They are yet again safe from the voting coucil. And The Phsycos didn't even start! They spent most of their time bickering, didn't they? The Phsycos groan. Later that night, at the voting council. '''Emily: '''Dan is the next one out. '''Tina, Kayla, and Carrie: '''You got my vote. '''Alan: '''Wait minute, what do you mean your gonna vote him out? '''Emily: '''He's just a waste of space, I tell you what. '''Tina and Kayla: '''We agree. '''Carrie: '''I just find him immature. '''Bobert: '''Well, actually, Dan had a point back there. We couldn't tell if those sandwiches were poisonous. '''Emily: '''Oh, so now your on Dan's side?! Well, then maybe your the next one out, bub! '''Alan: '''Not if I say so. Come on Bobert, let's go. We need to have a discussion with Dan. Ten minutes later. '''Frostery: '''OK Phsycos, let's read the votes and decide who's the next one off I Have GUTS. '''Dan: '(whispering to Bobert) Are you sure this'll work? '''Bobert: '''Trust me. Frostery reads the voting cards. Two minutes later. '''Frostery: '''Dan, please exit the stadium. '''Alan: '''WHAT?!?! '''Dan: '''But - but how?! '''Emily: '''A cat has ways of disposing her enemies. '''Bobert: '''But my plan was fool-proof. It was sure to work. '''Emily: '''Well think againg. You just got outsmarted, punk. '''Frostery: '''I'll take Dan outta the stadium. You may go back to camp, since this conclude the second episode of I Have GUTS. Good night. Category:I Have GUTS